Hearts In Handcuffs
by SunflowersAndHoney
Summary: The one with the Feds. AU, multi-chapter.
1. Chapter 1

_Title: Hearts In Handcuffs_

 _Author: Desi_

 _Summary: The one with the Feds. AU. Multi-chapter._

 _A/N: Based off of a prompt by [ **oceans-skies** ] over on tumblr! Just so you know, you're to blame for me writing this long ass story that will most likely become a series/multi-chapter fic! Also, loosely based off of the friendship/relationship between Paul and Charlie on USA's Graceland._

 _ **Prompt: a fluffy and funny DOTTY where everybody sees them and talk about them as a couple (even that they really aren't) but Dom and Letty keep telling them (and themselves) that they are only friends… with some benefits.**_

* * *

Special Agent Letty Ortiz unholstered her service weapon and pressed the magazine release, catching the magazine itself in her free hand. She slipped both into the small drawer of her nightstand and shut it back before pulling her hair from its ponytail and slipping out of her work clothes. The next step was a nice, hot shower to wash away the stresses of the day. It was a rare occasion when she didn't see much action. As an undercover agent for the FBI, things usually got pretty damn intense.

Stepping into the shower, Letty tilted her head back and let the water cascade down her body, starting with her hair. Forty minutes, a shampoo-rinse-repeat routine, and a shave later, the petite brunette left the warmth of the fogged glass encasement and back into her room. Shouting from downstairs caught her attention and she shook her head at her roommates. Dressing comfortable, volleyball shorts and a loose v-neck, she slipped on a pair of short fur booties and made her way down the stairs of the beachfront mansion, known to its occupants as The Ranch.

"Hey, hey. Kill all this noise, man. It's already past my bedtime."

"Letty!" The chorus of greetings from her five roommates made her smile.

"Come on, mama. Take this shot with us." DEA agent Roman Pierce insisted. He shoved a shot glass into her hand with a white liquid inside.

"Fuck that. This looks like come, bro. I'm not drinking that." Letty tried pushing the drink back toward him, but he wasn't having it.

"Ask him what he calls it." Special Agent Dominic Toretto urged.

All right, she'd bite. "Come In A Cup?"

"Very close. I call this shot a Sit On My Face."

The resounding laughter that went around their kitchen bar was always refreshing, but today, for Letty, it was much needed. She rolled her eyes and allowed Roman to hand her back the shot.

"Fine, let's do this."

ICE agent Elena Neves mentioned to Letty, "Just be lucky, you weren't home to try the Pitbull On Crack."

She and Letty were the only girls in the confiscated mansion. They were outnumbered by four guys, Roman Pierce, Dominic Toretto, Luke Hobbs and Brian O'Connor; DEA, FBI, Customs and ATF, respectively. The little band of misfits were some of their agencies' greatest undercover agents. They worked diligently, got the results they were expected to and they always - always - got their man, or woman in some cases. It was fate that the six of them had been thrust together in the enormous estate; from the moment The Ranch was deemed operational, they'd been the best of friends; between helping each other in their personal lives and assisting on each other's cases as needed, they just clicked.

"That actually sounds pretty good, Rome." Letty laughed.

"It was nasty as hell."

"Stop dissing my drinks. Otherwise you can find yourselves a new bartender." Rome held up his shot glass and the roommates followed suit. "To our own little island of misfit toys."

"Here, here," chimed Hobbs. Tapping the glasses together and then onto the bar, the group simultaneously knocked back the shot, each with a different disgusted face after swallowing.

"Never again, man. That was just as nasty at the Pitbull Doing Coke, or whatever the hell that was." Brian scoffed, walking away.

"That's Pitbull On Crack!" Rome shouted to his retreating back.

"Dom, can I see you in the phone room?" Letty inquired.

Missing the knowing looks shared between Elena, Hobbs and Roman, Dom nodded his consent and the two started towards the stairs.

The phone room was self-explanatory. Each agency was given their own line to conduct "illegal" business transactions. The calls were automatically recorded and saved for further references in their investigations, and the recordings covered their own asses in case they were ever accused of actual illegal activity.

"What's up, Ortiz?"

"I know you have your own shit to deal with, but I need a little help on this case I'm working on. Or maybe just some advice."

"Anything. Shoot."

"Remember Braga?"

"The drug and weapons dealer?"

"Exactly. I think he's running women, too."

"You think?"

The brunette paced in front of a desk, hands on her hips. "Yeah, I mean, it's just something he said, but I just… I need to get solid proof. If he is running women, there is probably a shipment out there right now. A bunch of scared woman or even girls that have no clue what's about to happen to them. I just-."

Dom stopped her from pacing, putting his arms on her shoulders and looking into her eyes. "What does your gut say? Do you feel there's a possibility that he could be running more than just drugs and guns?"

Stopping to truly consider this, Letty told him, "Without a doubt. This guy will do anything for money and power without giving a single thought to another human's life."

"Then, we'll get 'em. Maybe we can get Luke to pull some strings at the border if he's bringing them over from Mexico."

Letty nodded. "Thank you."

"Hey." Dom pulled her into his arms, her face buried in his chest. "You don't have to thank me. This is what we're here for, right?" He felt her nod. "We'll get this son of a bitch."

Letty pulled away just enough to look into his face. They stared at one another for a few moments before Dom leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. The kisses were soft and gentle at first, becoming more frantic and necessary as seconds ticked by. It only took a full minute before Dominic squeezed Letty's ass and lifted her onto one of the desks. She pulled at his belt, unbuckling it quickly. Dom lifted her shirt, kneading both breasts in his large, strong hands.

This was normal, easy. A hard case, a nice cocktail and eventually, one of them would approach the other for a roll in the sack. Admittedly, it had been a while since the last time. Two years to be exact. That was before Owen: Letty's "boyfriend". They were allowed to date, but they couldn't get too close. Telling a civilian what they did for a living was completely out of the question. It wasn't safe for either parties. But Letty had tried with Owen, until things went south.

Downstairs, Roman had persuaded Hobbs and Elena to do more shots. Brian had rejoined them after making a phone call to his superior. They lounged around the conversation pit in the living room.

"You think they're you know," Rome made an obscene gesture with his fingers, "again."

"What? They've never… done that." Elena replied, disbelief written all over her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry, my sweet, naïve Elena." Luke teased. "But Mom and Dad, up there, have _definitely_ gotten busy in the past."

"But they wouldn't do it again, right? Maybe it was just a one-off." Brian added, leaning over to dig in the bag of chips that sat on the coffee table.

"Oh, please. They are so married. Mr. and Mrs. Alpha."

The foursome laughed at that. It was true, Dom and Letty had taken on the mom and dad roles that commonly came along with any group, especially those who lived together. They would never admit it, but the rest of the team saw the dynamic between the two of them.

"We've been here, what, five years? They wouldn't risk their friendship or their jobs for a wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am." Elena tried to reason with the guys.

"I don't know, man. I don't think this is a hit it and quit it situation," insisted Rome, "I think those two have more going on under the surface."

"Care to make a wager?" Luke propositioned.

All four of them leaned forward, lowering the volume on their conversation.

"We're listening." Brian said.

 _ **TBC.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Part II_**

 _Two days later…_

"Yo, Let?" Rome started, tossing a stress ball and up and down in the air.

Letty cut up the final pepper and dropped it into the simmering homemade sauce on the stove. "Yo." She responded.

"What's going on with that Braga case? Need any help?"

"Actually, yeah. You have a few free days?"

"Yeah. What's up?"

"Last night, I mentioned to Toretto that I have reason to believe he's trafficking women, maybe even girls, too."

"To be sold as sex slaves?"

"Most likely."

"Shit, that's tough."

"I know. What's tougher is that this is going to be hard to prove, but if I get my supervisor on board, he'll do whatever it takes to bring this guy down."

"Okay, so, what's making it hard to prove?"

"Braga's too fucking smart to put his name on any shipments."

"They always are, but we get them in the end. Give me a file of any member of his crew and I'll get you a link. It'll help if one of them has a record for illegal firearms on something. Anything that'll get a judge to sign a warrant."

"Cool. Thanks."

"Bring Hobbs in on this, too. If they're shipping it through Mexico, we'll have his connections at Customs on every shipment like white on rice."

"That's actually a brilliant idea."

"I'm not just a pretty face, girl." Rome joked. He jumped up from his seat and rounded the kitchen island that Letty was cooking on. He reached around her and swiped a cherry tomato before kissing her on the cheek.

"Aye, where are you going? Dinner's gonna be ready in ten minutes."

"I'm gonna run this by Hobbs. Get me those files as soon as possible."

Letty nodded and turned down the heat on the sauce to a simmer.

* * *

Dom entered the beach house, slamming the door. "Yo! Who's home?"

"In the dining room!" Letty shouted back.

A few moments later, he came around the corner. "Honey, I'm home." He joked, pulling off his shoulder holster. Letty's eyebrows raised, and an amused smirk glinted across her face when he noticed the other inhabitants of the house were at the table as well.

"Children." He greeted them.

"Dad," quipped Rome.

"Sit down." Elena commanded. "Mom made us wait until you got home."

No sooner had Dom sat in his chair, Hobbs and Rome started passing around plates of food. "Ah-ah! You two were the first to reach in, so now you both can say Grace."

"Swear, it's like I'm living back at my parent's house," grumbled Roman. They all took hands and Grace was said. As the last 'amen' sounded, they were back to the food.

"Where's O'Connor?" Elena asked no one in particular.

"Yeah, I thought he was off today."

"I think he went to see Mia and the kids."

"Are they still in a safe house?"

"Unfortunately, but it's for their protection."

"Well, at least somebody is getting laid around here." Rome stated.

Dom and Letty exchanged a glance that lasted a bit too long for Elena. She'd noticed, but it was missed by everyone else.

"Seriously, I'm happy for him. It's been way too long. Even Hobbs is starting to look good to me." Elena laughed.

"No love at The Ranch." Dom reiterated his rule, despite the three or four times that he and Letty had broken it.

"Except for Mom and Dad." Hobbs mentioned.

"Yeah, seriously, what's up with you two? Like are y'all together or what?"

"Or what," Letty and Dom answered in unison.

"You guys have never thought about being more than just friends?"

Dom sat back in his chair and looked around the table until his eyes reached Letty's. Right then and there, they had a silent conversation where they discussed the fact that the "kids" were not going to stop hounding them until Dom and Letty gave them _something_ , _**anything**_.

"Once." Dom finally said.

"But that was a long time ago."

"Like when you two first came to The Ranch?"

"Yeah, Dominic was the seasoned agent and I was a probationary UC agent."

Elena said, "I can't picture you as ever being a probie, Letty."

"We all were at some point." Dom reminded them, he cut up his steak and speared his fork through the tender meat.

"So, what _exactly_ happened?"

Letty shrugged, nonchalantly. "We worked a case together as married drug importers. A few too many shots of tequila, and a bottle of bourbon does things to people." Letty grinned at Dominic, shaking her head at the memory.

Dom swallowed the steak in his mouth before he stated, "But it couldn't happen again. It's not wise to mix business and pleasure."

"Is that where the 'no love on The Ranch' rule came from?" Elena asked as she bit into a spicy pepper without even flinching.

"Pretty much."

"So there were no more shots of tequila or bottles of bourbon after that night?" Hobbs inquired.

"Nope." Dom and Letty lied.

"I still think you two would make a good couple. You balance each other out."

"And watch each other's backs."

"True, that's important," Hobbs added, pointing his steak knife at Rome.

"Yeah, well, not everything goes the way we want it to, sometimes. In the end, we have to look at the bigger picture. If someone is holding a gun to my head, I can't be too worried or focused on my partner to do what I have to do. It's not safe for either of us."

"What if you guys weren't Feds anymore?"

Both Dom and Letty were quiet for a few moments, each weighing their answers heavily.

"But we are Feds." Dom said with a finality that said he didn't want to talk about it anymore. So, they let it go and moved on to lighter topics during family dinner. It was the one time a week that was designated where they could sit and talk. They tried to keep work things out of the conversation, but sometimes one of them needed advice on how to handle a situation, or a new perspective on a perp. Tonight was one of those nights.

"Let," Rome said chewing and swallowing his steak, "I ran a couple of names from that file you gave me. One of them came up in Hobbs' current investigation."

"Who?" Letty immediately perked up.

"Fenix Calderon."


End file.
